


RP Generator One-Shots

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Tales of Zestiria, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Superhero!AU, police!au, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: This is going to be a multi-fandom story, filled with one-shots based off of prompts and RP Generator. Chapter 1: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd Police AUChapter 2: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r Zombie Apocalypse AU





	1. JayDick - Police AU

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any prompts or send me an ask/message to my [Tumblr](http://birdbunsjayfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Note: I will only do prompts for the DC Universe (this goes for any of the LA shows/cartoon shows/movies as well), Owari no Seraph, Tales of Zestiria, Supernatural, Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle, Warriors Series, Star Wars (except for Rebels since I've never watched that), Lord of the Rings, the Vampire Chronicles, The Vampire Diaries (TV show only), Black Butler (anime only), Attack on Titan, Heroes, Twilight (and there may be more but I can't think of what right now) 
> 
> Note 2: It does NOT HAVE TO BE a pairing. It can be platonic friendships or based on one character or a group of characters. You're not limited :) Also I won't refuse to do anything, but I will definitely put trigger warnings so that people can avoid those chapters if they want.

RP Generator: Dick and Jason as buddy cops

 

* * *

 

Dick Grayson had been working for the BCPD for over five years now, and while he wasn’t the rookie anymore, he was usually in charge of training them. It’d been years since anyone had joined the BCPD, around three to be exact. So that’s why he was so surprised when he was called into the Captain, Amy Rohrbach’s, office to be told that a new recruit was going to be joining them and he was to look after them.

 

His name was Jason Todd. He was a born and raised Gothamite with a less-than-clean track record (numerous cases of him stealing and even selling drugs at one point when he was a kid). Dick suddenly got why Amy wanted him to be in charge of Jason rather than the older, more experienced cops. It’s because they were complete opposites, and she was most likely hoping that Dick’s pureness would rub off on Jason.

 

The young man had come to live in Bludhaven for a new start. He wanted to turn his life around and help people, something that Dick found admirable. He knew he’d have a lot of work with Jason, but if he could help the young man through this hard time he would do everything in his power to make sure Jason got a nice fresh start. Many of the cops in the BCPD were corrupted, although Dick had for the most part weeded them out and got them fired, so Dick would try his hardest to make sure that they wouldn’t have any influence over the boy.

 

Dick had read through his file many times and seen pictures of him, but the first day on the job and meeting him in person took him aback completely. The pictures did not do the young male justice at all. His wavy hair was combed back, but the white bang hung over his forehead, which was a beautiful creamy color and no wrinkles that Dick could see. He looked very spiffy in his cop uniform, and…. buff.

 

Jason was looking around, obviously not sure what he should be doing, and Dick decided to approach him. He gave Jason his famous charming smile, and if he overdid it it was certainly _not_ because he found Jason attractive…. Not at all. Maybe a little bit but… just a little of course.

 

Jason eyed him for a moment, and Dick wondered what he was thinking. His green eyes - or were they blue? Maybe a mixture? – were narrowed in thought as he observed Dick before giving himself a small nod that Dick had no idea what it meant.

 

“Hi, I’m officer Grayson, I’m in charge of showing you around and getting you into the basics,” said Dick with a smile. Jason frowned slightly, “I can figure it out myself…”

 

“Nonsense,” Dick brushed off his words. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Jason gave him a flat look that was the worldwide silent ‘Seriously? This guy?’. Dick ignored the look and began to show him around, introducing him to some of the other cops (that he trusted) and explaining how they did things in this station. Bludhaven was relatively small so they only had one station in the city. They sometimes teamed up with the GCPD if a case was too much, or if they suspected that one criminal might be crossing the border into their city. Jason didn’t seem to fond of the idea of working with the GCPD, not that Dick could blame him. At least the BCPD had cleaned out most of the crooked cops, something that the GCPD had yet to do. But it had to be done however.

 

At least Jason, despite his earlier hesitance, seemed willing to learn. Perhaps it was because it was only his first day here and he wanted to prove himself capable. Either way Dick was pleased that he had the rookie’s attention.

 

They worked more and more through the weeks and Dick got to learn about Jason’s personality. He was eager to learn, but it was to the point of recklessness and that worried Dick. Eagerness was a good trait to have as a cop, but recklessness could get you killed in the field. He was also volatile, which could be used for the whole ‘good cop bad cop’ routine, but they’d have to keep an eye on it just in case his frustration got the better of him. Not to mention that at times he could be a total brat. He seemed desperate to prove himself to be better than Dick, and when Dick corrected him on something his volatile nature came out and that was never fun.

 

It took a while for Dick to realize that Jason was very competitive. And Dick was his target for that competitiveness. He wanted to be better than Dick, he wanted to talk better, be a better cop, take what Dick had, hell he even tried to flirt better then Dick. This wasn’t good if they were going to be out in the field together. They needed to work _together._ On the same level. Otherwise one of them was going to get killed.

 

Jason was a tough case to handle, but there were good qualities to go along with the questionable ones. He wanted to be a good, trustworthy cop. He had dreams of making the world a better place. Much like Dick himself.

 

So Dick harbored this. He encouraged Jason’s thoughts of this to try and help him work through his issues. Some of it worked but Dick knew that it would take time for him to control it better.

 

Eventually the two became friendly with each other. Perhaps not friends yet, but they at least trusted each other enough to know that they’d have their backs. At this time, Jason was allowed out into the field, although he had requested that he share this case with Dick because he wasn’t quite ready to trust the other cops yet. Although Dick had convinced him that Gannon was good, and so was Amy. Everyone else he was cautious about however.

 

Their first case was a normal every day robbery, or so they thought. Turns out that the person that had robbed the bank was a member of the Red Hood Gang. The Red Hood Gang were a group of deadly thugs – if they could be considered thugs – who wore red ski masks and shot up places wherever they could.

 

Jason was more than ready to take down the Red Hood Gang, but Dick was still a bit hesitant. The Red Hood Gang had killed more than one cop in the BCPD, they’d originated from Gotham City but eventually moved on to Bludhaven. Nobody was quite sure why, but they were stirring up quite a bit of trouble.

 

“Why would they rob a bank in broad daylight?” Jason questioned once they returned to the station, and Dick turned to him. “The Red Hood Gang is notorious for attacking out in the open and during the day. They feel like nobody can stop them.”

 

Jason frowned. “That’s stupid.”

 

“Not really,” Dick admitted with a slight sigh. “The BCPD isn’t exactly the best…”

 

Jason was silent for a moment, before he turned his determined gaze up to meet Dick’s own, eyes blazing. “Maybe it wasn’t before. But with me and you working together, we can take down anyone.”

 

Dick couldn’t be more proud in that moment. He ruffled Jason’s hair, ignoring the other’s protests. “You know what,” he hummed, watching with amusement as Jason huffed. “I think you’re right.”

 

 


	2. DickKori - Zombie Apocalypse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Kori and Mar'i are having a normal life that is suddenly turned upside-down by the sudden arrival of the undead - or zombies.

 

The day of the apocalypse was like any other day. People were going about their busy lives. Retail workers were getting agitated being on the phone with angry clients, business representatives were depressed after not being able to land a deal, students were groaning about upcoming tests they’d have to be doing, mothers were trying to calm down their crying babies and families were vacationing in the mountains. It was a day just like any other, the sky was gray but that was nothing new, the streets were filled with people rushing to get taxis and the cars were stuck in traffic. Nobody would have ever thought that on such a normal day, the zombie apocalypse would suddenly break out.

 

Literally break out.

 

Nobody knew it, but across the globe laboratories – called Cadmus - were studying ways to keep humans alive, to keep them immune, to stop death from claiming them, but in order to do so they first needed to test to see if they could. So they worked on reanimating corpses, at the most a couple of days old.

 

It had been going on for over thirty years, and within the last ten they had managed to reanimate the bodies successfully. However, there was no conclusive evidence that it would work among living humans to keep them alive. So they brought in test subjects. These test subjects would be injected with a serum from the stem cells of the reanimated bodies – zombies if you will – and then would have to face death. The test subjects were already sick with incurable diseases, so they wouldn’t have to worry about dying early. Of course it was terrifying seeing those reanimated corpses and their emotionless glazed eyes, stiff bodies, and matted skin.

 

The serum never worked. The lab workers decided to use a different method – have the test subject be directly linked to the reanimated body. The reanimated bodies were under control, so they only had a single bite before they were pulled away. This did nothing but kill the test subjects after a slow, agonizing sickness. However, once they died, they would immediately become reanimated corpses. They seemed to have no recollection of their past selves, and appeared more blood thirsty than the original reanimated bodies had been.

 

Cadmus decided to stop their testing and killed the reanimated bodies in the only way they could – one shot to the brain. Or at least, that’s what the government had been told.

 

In secret, some Cadmus workers around the world decided to continue their studies. However there weren’t enough of them to hold the undead back for long, and soon enough there had been a mass breakout. The lab workers had all been slaughtered and the reanimated corpses were free to wreak whatever havoc they could.

 

They first appeared in the smaller remote towns since they were so far from civilization. Every single person in those towns was turned, and they continued this until they started to reach the cities. That’s when shit went down.

 

Calls were placed, the military got involved, citizens were told to remain indoors. There was worldwide panic. Nearly every major country was harboring the infected – which many people called zombies. If that wasn’t bad enough, convenience stores were being robbed left and right for medicine, the same as supermarkets for food. Humans were killing other humans to get what they wanted. It was like deadly Black Friday.

 

Dick Grayson, former BCPD cop (and its former because the BCPD had pretty much been demolished at this point) was staying at home with his family. His fiancé, Kori Anders, and their five-year-old daughter Mary Grayson.

 

Mary was still too young to understand exactly what was going on, but she had been told the basics. Humans were very, very sick and were hurting each other, so she had to stay with mommy or daddy at all times and never wander off on her own. Don’t leave the house unless she was told to by her parents.

 

Kori and Dick had carefully boarded the windows and door for protection not just against zombies, but from other humans as well who were breaking into homes to steal food. Luckily, with Dick’s job, he’d been given plenty of food and medicine, enough to last them for at least five months, so they didn’t have to worry about shopping.

 

They couldn’t stay there forever though. The zombies were relentless, and they would have to emerge some time. Dick had called Bruce, his guardian, but was unable to get a hold of him. It was later that night that the news showed most of Gotham was turned or killed, and billionaire Bruce Wayne along with his butler were found dead. That was the first time Mary had seen her daddy cry.

 

She didn’t quite understand what was wrong. She understood that she would not see her grandpa anymore, but that meant he was in Heaven didn’t it? That wasn’t so sad. Kori was quick to bring Mary to her room before going to comfort Dick, who she hadn’t seen cry so badly since his younger brother Jason died.

 

Dick had clung onto her tightly, hiding his face in her chest with tears pouring down his cheeks and sobs making his entire body shake. Kori just spoke soothingly to him, kissing his head until eventually the crying had stopped and his breathing evened out. He’d fallen asleep in her comforting embrace, his emotional breakdown making him extra tired.

 

He’d been upset in the upcoming weeks, but he knew he had to pull himself together for the sake of his family, so that’s what he did. He put on a fake mask to hide his sadness, and if he held his daughter a bit too long during a hug she never mentioned it.

 

It was inevitable that they were attacked, but it was terrible that Mary had to witness her father being forced to kill in self-defense, and to defend his family. However growing up in this new world meant that a lot of things would change. You can’t live through a zombie apocalypse and remain innocent.

 

Eventually they were forced to leave the safety of their home, much to Mary’s dismay. Tears had been shed about having to leave her toys behind, so Kori allowed her to bring her favorite stuffed animal. They packed everything they could carry and left, not looking back for the fear of wanting to return.

 

It wasn’t like those zombie movies where if you were careful you could survive. There was no blending in with the zombies. There was no ‘appealing to their humanity’. All they brought was death and suffering.

 

Dick, Kori and Mary were always distancing themselves from other humans and zombies alike. Humans weren’t to be trusted anymore.

 

What should have made humans come together, only made them hate each other more. Ironic.

 

They were staying in an abandoned supermart at the moment. Mary was asleep in the kitchen while Dick and Kori kept a lookout. They were cuddled up together on the floor, Kori with her head on Dick’s shoulder and Dick with his arm around her body. They’d all lost a lot of weight since the apocalypse started. Kori was no longer curvy, and was bordering on underweight. Dick had most of his muscles still, but the weight loss was easy to see on his sunken cheeks and at how his stomach curved inward. What little food they had they tried to give most of it to Mary, although even she had lost all of her baby fat and could be considered a toothpick.

 

All of them had dark circles under their eyes, and while Dick didn’t really need to worry about his hair getting tangles, both Kori and Mary’s hair was matted and tangled together so badly you could barely see individual strands. Most of the time they all smelled since there was no more running water anywhere, and any water they did find was too precious to waste on their bodies, although they changed their clothes whenever they could which helped a little bit.

 

One time when they had come across a store that had hair brushes, Kori and Mari had both tried to brush their hair, but it was too tangled to even get the bristles through, and the brushes ended up snapping in half due to how thick their hair was. Kori came up with the idea that they cut off their hair, and so they did. They cut their hair, which had previously been to their waists, up until it was to their chin. Dick had to admit it looked really good on Kori, and Mary just looked adorable, plus now they were able to brush their hair as well. Once their hair started to grow out again, the two kept it up in ponytails. Dick’s hair had started to become as long as theirs, so he made sure to cut it back to its normal length.

 

Dick kissed Kori’s cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers, feeling the engagement ring rub up against his thumb. “You know… we were never able to get married,” Dick murmured. Kori made an odd noise and looked up at Dick. Her eyes, which were always such a lively bright green, were now dull and hard. “We never had the time,” she said in a soft tone. It was true. Every time they brought up marriage, something happened and they’d be forced to put it off.

 

“… I want to get married,” Dick admitted, and for the first time in a while he saw that gleam in Kori’s eyes. A smile took over her features, it looked a bit strange considering it had been almost a year since he’d seen it. “I want that too. More than anything… Dick I want to be yours so badly,” she said, and Dick was a bit alarmed to see tears building up in her eyes. “I’m terrified that something is going to happen to one of us, and we’ll never be able to know what it’s like to be married….”

 

Dick took in her words. He’d had no idea she had that fear, although there was a part of him that felt the same. He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Kori. He gave her a soft kiss, “Let’s find some place then, maybe there’s jewelry stores that still have rings in them. Then we can get married,” said Dick, and Kori practically lunged herself at him. He blinked, before wrapping his arms around her. “Kori… you okay?”

 

“Y-Yes I’m fine I’m just… so happy…” Dick could feel tears dropping onto his shirt, and he hugged her a bit tighter. “Tomorrow we can look,” he reassured her, and felt her nodding in agreement. “Tomorrow.”

 

Little did they know tomorrow would bring much more than just marriage.

 

They found a store that sold rings, half of them were gone but they couldn’t afford to be picky in these times. Mary was situated on Dick’s shoulders, and Kori seemed more lively at the prospect of being married. “I’ll choose yours and you choose mine?”

 

They’d lucked out, they’d only stumbled across two zombies today. Kori nodded and went to check out the back room, the handgun she carried with her out and prepared to fire in case there were any zombies hidden in there. After a thorough search in the back room, Kori came back out. “There’s nobody back there. Mary, you’re going to wait in there for us okay? Don’t come out unless we tell you too.”

 

Mary nodded, she knew the drill by now. Dick put her down and she ran into the backroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She was given a small crowbar to defend herself with, while Dick had the rifle gun.

 

Kori and Dick glanced at each other before sharing a secretive smile and immediately taking off to the opposite ends of the store, looking carefully through each and every ring they found, Kori in the males section and Dick in the females. He looked through each ring, before deciding upon a silver one. It was nice and dainty, the fine silver wrapped around a beautiful diamond. This was it. This was the one.

 

It was at that moment he heard a panicked, “Dick!” and then a yell, followed by the sound of a gun. Dick whipped around, he didn’t see Kori anywhere but he ran over to where the call had come from.

 

Kori was on the ground, her back propped up against one of the jewelry stands, and a zombie lying next to her with a single shot in its head. Dick took in the sight of his fiancé curled up with blood pouring from her wrist. “T…That’s just a cut…” Dick stammered out, although even he knew he was lying to himself. “I-It’s –“

 

Kori shook her head, and tears poured from her eyes. Dick knelt down next to her, taking her hand and pulling it towards him. He winced at the very obvious bite mark on her wrist, blood pouring out of the teeth imprints. “W-We… we can… we can fix this… it’s…. it’s not… I mean… m-maybe you’re immune… you know… there – there’s people immune to this stuff and I don’t see why you wouldn’t be you know there’s all kinds of scientific stuff about people being immune to stuff like –“

 

“Dick,” Kori cut into his babbling, and he fell silent. His throat felt extremely tight and it hurt to swallow, his vision kept blurring and he realized it was tears. He wiped them away furiously. “I… I can’t loose you Kori. Mary… I can’t do this without you.”

 

“You have to,” Kori said firmly, although there was an underline of pain in her voice. Dick squeezed his eyes shut and looked down. “… No… no no… Kori… please…” his voice broke off and he felt lips against his head. “Dick… you need to be strong… for Mary…” Kori’s voice was starting to sound hoarse and she coughed quickly. “But first I want to marry you.”

 

Dick snapped his head up to look at her. “…”

 

“You know what we agreed… I don’t want to die without being married to you…” Kori said softly, and Dick felt a sob leave his body even as he nodded in consent. “Y-Yeah… we… we can do it now… I… I picked out a ring…”

 

“So did I,” Kori said, her hand shakily grabbing onto a golden band on the ground he hadn’t seen until then. It had diamonds wrapped around it and on the inside there was an engraving that spelled out ‘Forever’. Dick let out a kind of bitter laugh. Forever. How ironic.

 

“Dick…” Kori looked at him, seeming to get his thoughts. “We… we’re always going to be together forever,” she said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. “Even after death.”

 

Dick nodded in agreement. “Always…”

 

Kori smiled, a genuine smile, and Dick kissed her. Both of their lips were coarse and chapped, but that moment felt like the best kiss ever. Flashes of the two of them as high school sweethearts, at the school dance, prom, moving in together, finding out about Kori’s pregnancy, proposing to Kori, the day Mary was born… it all went through their minds during that kiss. When Dick finally pulled away, Kori didn’t seem to be in pain at all. She looked happy.

 

Dick swallowed and lifted up her hand, and she grabbed his other one. At the same time they both slipped the rings onto each others finger. “I love you…” Dick murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“Forever.”

 

The two were silent after that, just trying to enjoy the time they had left without thoughts of death. The moment was ruined as Kori coughed and blood left her lips.

 

Dick swallowed harshly. The process was beginning… already…

 

“Dick.”

 

Dick couldn’t meet her gaze, he already knew what she wanted to ask him.

 

“Dick look at me.”

 

Dick squeezed his eyes shut again. He couldn’t do this… he couldn’t… not to her… anyone but her…

 

A finger lifted his chin up, and he was forced to look at her. Her eyes looked into his intensely, although there was a sadness and fear in them. “You know what you have to do.”

 

“I… I can’t…”

 

“I refuse to be-become one of them,” she choked out. “Dick, now.”

 

“Kori don’t make me do this…”

 

“… You know this is the right thing to do. Dick… as a last request, please… don’t let me suffer this.”

 

“I can’t do this alone,” Dick pleaded, and Kori gave him a soft look. “You’re not alone Dick… you have Mary…”

 

Mary. Mary. He needed to take care of Mary. He couldn’t let anything happen to his daughter.

 

“… I know.”

 

“Promise me.”

 

“I promise,” said Dick, swallowing harshly. “God Kori I love you so much…”

 

Kori held out her hand, which now had her handgun. “I love you too…”

 

Dick placed his hand over the gun, giving her hand a firm squeeze before taking the handgun out of her palm. His shaky hands quickly got to work uncocking the gun before looking back up at her.

 

He had to keep reminding himself that there was no saving her. And despite the fact that he wanted to die with her, he had Mary to think about. The last thing of Kori besides the wedding band that he’d have.

 

“Don’t forget me?”

 

“Never.”

 

Kori gave him a smile and closed her eyes. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She held back tightly, taking comfort in his presence.

 

One. Two. Three.

 

_BANG._

Kori’s hand went limp in his own, and it was at this moment that what happened fully hit Dick. He dropped the gun and pulled her body up against his, burying his head into the crook of her neck and sobbing. “No no no no no… no…. I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I-I’m so sorry… Please… please…”

 

 _Forever._ How long was forever? “Oh god…”

 

 _Don’t forget about me…_ “Never… never…”

 

_I can’t do this alone._

_I’m not alone._

“I’m so sorry… why… why did you have to leave?”

 

 _I love you._ “I love you so much… so… so much…. Oh god… oh god…”

_This can’t be real. This has to be a nightmare._

But he didn’t wake up. Because it wasn’t a dream, however reality could be just as much a nightmare. He squeezed her a bit tighter, more sobs racking his body. _“I love you. Forever.”_

 


End file.
